


Humanity Of The Moment

by TheVagabondBoy



Series: Shoot the Sunshine into My Veins [8]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Cameras, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Photographs, Photography, soft frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy
Summary: Frank missed that a little. Having pictures of people.





	Humanity Of The Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kolettshepard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolettshepard/gifts).



> “There is one thing the photograph must contain, the humanity of the moment.”  
> — Robert Frank
> 
> first part of a mini-series inspired by a conersation with lovely kolett, so blame her for this lol <3

He wouldn’t get much for it, Frank knew that.

It was mostly garbage he’d collected during his  _ ‘work’, _ picked up off one idiot or another. Wouldn’t have a use for any of it now anyway, since he quit. Still, a pawnshop was probably a better place for it all, than a dumpster. He’d get some money for it, and maybe it’d be of use to someone else. It wasn’t much. He’d be lucky to get fifty bucks for the whole lot of it. Didn’t matter. Fifty bucks was more than enough to pick up some pizza and beer; he and Matt could settle in for a nice night on the couch. Sounded good as hell to Frank’s ears.

He browsed around shop as the guy behind the counter went through the box. Who knows, might find something good. Frank kind of liked pawnshops, for that reason. Never knew what there’d be on the shelves; could be gold, could be garbage. So far, though, it looked mostly like garbage.

He crossed into the tech section. Well, he wasn’t sure it could be called  _ tech. _ A bunch of old box TVs, VCRs, a stereo that looked like it came straight out of the eighties, a crate of DVDs. Even the DVDs looked like they’d seen better days.

_ Oh, hello, what’s this? _

A Polaroid camera? Hm, looked to be in one piece, too. Maybe he’d buy it. He could take some pictures of Matt. Frank missed that a little. Having pictures of people. Up on the walls, he meant. He got why Matt didn’t have that, what good would it be to a blind man? But Frank missed it. Missed...looking around and seeing the people he cared about, even when they weren’t there. He’d have to get that picture of his family framed again too; the only one he had left. It be nice to have pictures of Matt. Maybe not to put on the walls (that’d be weird if any of Matt’s friends came over, Frank supposed), but to keep for himself.

Frank grabbed it.

*

“Hey, Matt?”

“One sec!”

Frank watched as Matt finished reading the page of the documents he was pouring over, fingers sliding along the lines of raised dots. Finally, Matt lifted his head and turned towards where Frank stood, smiling.

“Yeah?”

The flash went off, and the camera clicked and whirred in his hands.

“What was that?” Matt asked, brows furrowing in confusion at the noise.

Frank grabbed the picture as it finished printing, while shuffling over to sit with Matt. It was still just a black square, though he could start seeing the slight outline of Matt as it slowly developed.

“Polaroid camera.” Frank explained. “Found it at the pawnshop.”

Matt smiled again. “Really? You got anything to take pictures of?” he asked.

Frank raised the camera again, snapping another picture of Matt.

“Sure do, sunshine.”

*

“How does it work?” Matt asked. “Where’s the button?”

Frank snorted. He pulled Matt’s hands to himself, and the camera in them. He moved one of Matt’s fingers to the trigger button.

“The button’s a lil’ tricky.” he told the blind man. “Gotta press it real hard, or it won’t work.”

“Okay, got it.” he said, letting go of the camera with the hand not waiting on the trigger.

He grabbed Frank’s arm, and pulled him in close to his side.

_ “Smile!” _

“Matty, don’t-“

Matt didn’t listen. He pressed a kiss to Frank’s cheek, holding the camera up and pointing it somewhat at them. The flash blinded Frank for a moment. Matt laughed as Frank rubbed at his eyes, before passing the camera to Frank again. The marine sighed to himself, watching the blind man scurry off to finish preparing dinner.

Frank waited for the picture to develop. Maybe he was a  _ little _ curious to see how it turned out. He kind of hoped it was a keeper. He wasn’t smiling in it, he knew that, but Matt was in it and he was kissing Frank and he was happy. Frank hoped it was a good picture.

While he waited, Frank snapped another shot of Matt; he stood next to the stove, his back to Frank, head bowed and completely focused on the vegetables he was cutting. That’d make a nice picture.

Matt’s photo wasn’t completely developed yet, but it was close enough to it that he could make it out. Hm, not too shabby for a blind guy. He snorted to himself at that. It was a pretty nice photo. Shame Frank wasn’t smiling. Would’ve been perfect if he was.

*

Frank really didn’t want to get up.

This was...too nice. He was a little scared that if he got up, he’d break that magic. He didn’t want that. He wanted to stay like this.

Matt sat leaned against the headboard, one arm over Frank, who was laying against his side, head resting back on Matt’s chest. Matt’s fingers ran through Frank’s hair slowly. Sometimes he’d even pet Frank’s beard. He’d said he liked how it felt on his fingers.

They both had to get up soon, even if they didn’t want to. Frank had to get to this damn construction site, he knew Matt had court sometime before lunch. It was disgustingly normal. Felt weird to think about how normal it was, sometimes.

Frank sat up. He heard Matt make a displeased noise over it, behind him. Frank leaned over to his nightstand, and opened the drawer. He was glad he put the camera there. Matt was happy to let him take his place again, kissing Frank’s head and running his fingers through the longer parts of Frank’s beard.

Frank was sure to smile this time, when he held up the camera.

*

“What the hell you doin’, Red?”

Matt didn’t answer. Instead, he raised the camera.

“C’mon, Red, don’t do that.”

He held up his hand at the blind man, hopefully keeping the eye of the camera from seeing the marine’s face. Matt didn’t seem to care. The flash lit up the living room for a split-second.

“So you get to take pictures of me, but I can’t take pictures of you?” Matt asked.

He leaned off the couch and set the camera on the coffee table. His stared at the photo with unseeing eyes, but smiled, still.

“Yeah, ‘cause a picture’s real useful to you.” Frank muttered and sipped his beer.

They lay splayed out over the couch, tired from a days work. They each had their head on either armrest, the others feet at their side. They had just finished giving each other foot rubs. Matt nudged him in the side with his toes.

“Don’t be like that.” he said. “You’ve only taken pictures of me. You should take some of yourself too.”

Frank scoffed at that, returning the nudge with his own toes. Matt flinched away, ticklish, and batted at Frank’s foot without any real menace behind it.

“Why?” Frank asked. “I know what I look like. Trust me, no one wants to look at this ugly mug.”

Matt started moving. He sat up, and crawled over the cough, treading carefully as not to weigh on Frank. He laid down on top of the marine, resting his head on Frank’s chest and cuddling as close as he could.

“You shouldn’t say that.”

Frank snorted. “Why? ‘S my face. I can say what I want ‘bout it.” he said.

“But it’s not true.” Matt insisted. “I might not be able to see your face, but it feels handsome. All of you feels handsome. All...tall, and muscular, and you’ve got a really nice jawline and your lips as soft and your hair smells nice, and your hands feel good.”

He held up the picture, showing it to Frank.

“Even if  _ you _ don’t think so, I do.”

The picture was kind of crooked; Frank’s hand blocked most of his face. He looked...comfortable. Normal and comfortable and...okay. He looked okay. He looked like he was okay.

Maybe he was.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, loves! Question for you!  
> Should I go back in the works that take place after this one, and work the camera into them? (i wouldn't make any major changes to the story of any work, id just slip it in that they take a picture, as slyly as possible) I'm thinking about it, but I'd like to hear what you guys think about it too! Would it just be weird, or would it make for a nice piece of continuity in the over-all story?  
> Please, tell me what you think! Thanks! <3


End file.
